Girantina X Zorua
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: (this is basic on a true story XD, don't ask how all this happens)


It's (This is kind of based on a true story XD don't ask how all this happened and I know, it's bad)

There once was a girl named darky, she was half zorua and half human. She had blue eyes and black hair with red in it and she had fox tail and ears and had a black dress that goes down to her knees. She walks around in the woods, swaying her tail as she looks around, enjoying the nature. She sees a bunnelby, a fletchling, a shinx, and a zigzagoon playing with each other. She smiled and runs to them. "Hey guys" she said. All the Pokémon said hello and waved at her. She petted all the Pokémon and a little fletchling lands on her head and she laugh. The Pokémon started running then darky laugh and follows them.

They run to the lake and she looks around at the lake. The little Pokémon ears twitches and they started to shake in fear. Darky looked at them, "what's wrong?" she asked them. A portal opens in the lake and all the Pokémon run. "Guys!" she turned and looks at the portal. A human with strange looking wings and horns leaps out of the portal. The portal disappears and the human stretches, "gah….. Feels good to get out of that place and get some fresh air." He smiled then he notices darky and she flinched when he saw her. He slowly walks to her as she backs away, "h-hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said has he reaches his hand to her. "S-stay away you human!" she said shoots a shadow ball at the strange human and he jumps back to dodge it. "I'm not going hurt you! … now calm down." He slowly walks to her as she stands still, shaking. He finally gets close to her then he reaches his hand to her and patted her head. She flinches at the touch then she opened her eyes slowly, she looks at the human and he smiled, she smiled a bit. "I'm guessing your one of his experiments?" he asked. "Umm….. Y-yes, I guess" she said nervously. "Oh I never asked you my name, I'm Zach….. Zach the Giratina" he said. "o-oh well hello there" she gulped "I-I'm darky, darky the zorua" she said. "Well then hello darky, any cases you're wondering how I know about that, well I was also one of his Experiments as well, and I bet you escape for the same reason too" he said then darky nodded. He smiled then he patted her head and she smiled and nuzzles his hand and giggled. "Heheh cute" Zach said as darky blushed and looks away. He chuckled and patted her head. "Hm... are you feeling hungry?" he asked. "Well yeah" she said. "Come follow me" he grabbed her hand and takes her into the woods.

He takes her to an apple tree then he picked two apples and sits on the ground. "Sit beside me," he patted at the spot next to him. Darky sits beside him and he handed an apple to her and she took the apple. They ate their apples as they enjoy the view and the Pokémon. "So why were my poke friends run off after you appeared?" she looked at him. "Well it's because Pokémon are usually scared of me because I'm a Giratina." Darky blinked. "Why are Giratina's scary? You don't seem scary, you seem cute really." she said then Zach blushed. "Well um… never mind, I might tell you some other time" he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. A little shinx pops its head out of the bushes; darky and Zach looks at the shinx and it went back to bushes and she giggled. "Come here little shinx" she whispered then the shinx jumps out of the bushes and slowly walks to her, "that's it, don't worry he won't bite" the shiny finally gets close to both of them and Darky pets its head. She giggled as the shinx's wags its tail. Zach tries to pet it but ends up shocking him and the shinx giggled, "Hey! You little rat!" he yelled and tackled it but shinx dodged. Zach growled and tackled it again but caught it. "Haha! Gotha now!" he yelled. The shinx smirks and uses shock on him, then he fell and shinx smiled and giggled. He sits up and then a bunch of Pokémon tackled him. "Hey!" he laughed as he petted their heads and darky giggled and watches them. They all look at darky then they tackled her. "Hey!" they all laugh and Zach was on top of darky, face to face. They blushed then Zach gets off of her. "s-sorry" he said and looks away. She smiled and hugs his arm, "its ok" she said. He looked at her and smiled.

It was late at night, both Zach and darky lying against a tree while the other Pokémon was sleeping around them. "It was good day today" she whispered. "Yeah, maybe the best day ever since….. Well never" he chuckled a bit. She giggled and snuggles up against him then slowly falls asleep. He smiled then kissed her cheek and she smiled as she sleeps. He smiled then he closed his eyes and falls asleep.

Minutes later after they slept, the bunnelby ears twitch and it wakes up. The bushes rustle and the bunnelby shakes in fear. It yells at everyone, waking them up. "w-what's going on?" said darky. They all heard the rustle sound and look at the bushes. A houndoom jumps out of the bushes and growls, Zach holds Darky tightly. A scientist walks out of the bushes. "Found you two" he smirked and walks to them. "Leave us alone" said Zach as he growled at him. "Sorry but I can't simplify do that, you two are prefect experiment that didn't turn out like the others" he chuckled. "Now come with me and no one gets hurt" he said. "No! Never!" Zach said has he gets up with darky, "darky! Run!" he said has he pushed her. "b-but, what about you?" she said. "I'll be fine! Just run!" he yelled as a houndoom tackled him and bites his arm. Darky took off running with her Pokémon friends.

Hours later, she stops running, panting a lot. "Pff…. I'm tired." She said. A tranquilizer dart hits her and she fells, her venison gets burly. All her poke friends yelled then they look up and run, then she saw the scientist walking over, "well at least I caught you" he said before darky black out.

Darky woke up in a room; she was lying on the bed. She looks around and sees Zach in a chair beside her. "z-Zach?" she whispered. He looked up and hugged her tight, "darky, good you seem heavily." he said. "W-what happen?" she said, rubbing her head. "Oh umm…. You got knock out from a tranquilizer dart, the professor came and tried to take you away. But I got you now." He smiled and patted her head. She giggled and wags tail, "where am we?" she said and look at him. "We at my dimension" he said. "Wait, what you mean your dimension?" she questioned. "Come with me" he said has he gently grabs her hand. "o-ok" she said as she gets up and follows him. They walked outside and Darky eyes widen, "whoa" she looked around "this place look amazing" she said. "Yeah, people thought this place is weird and scary but I thought this place is amazing, it would be more amazing if there was someone to be here" he looks down. "I think I should return you to your dimension" he said. Darky looks down and thinks then she walks over to him and hugs him tight. He looks up then slowly hugs her back. "I…. I want to stay with you" she whispered. He blushed then hugs her tighter. "D-darky" he looks at her. "Yes?" she looked. He kissed her deeply, she blushed and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while and break apart. They looked at each other and smiled. "Darky…. I love you…" he said. "I-I love you too Zach." She giggled and kisses his cheek. "Come let's go back inside." He picked her up bridal style and carried her back inside. THE END! (this is for my bf so yeah :p)


End file.
